A Birthday she'll never forget
by SSAmolloy7
Summary: JJ and Will celebrate her birthday with the team at a local bar. Not only does a surprising visitor join the party, but JJ also receives quite the gift from one of the team members on her way home. Set in season 8, Henry featured in beginning. JJ/WILL


**I noticed we never really got to see another team member's birthday on Criminal Minds...Enjoy! :D**

* * *

" Jay, you ready in there yet?" her husband called from down the hall, his footsteps growing louder as he neared the bedroom.

"Almost, just give me two minutes" she called back after throwing her phone on the bed. Not only was Garcia onto her about being behind on time, but now her husband? _I think I'm allowed to be late to my own birthday party_ She thought.

She picked up the diamond earrings from the dressing table and put them in before quickly checking herself in the mirror.

"You women take too damn long getting ready" Will joked. She laughed and turned to find him leaning against the doorway with a smile on his face.

"Would you prefer I went in my sweats?" she quipped, her eyebrows raised.

Will's eyes slowly travelled down her body, clearly liking her choice in outfit; how the black dress complimented her amazing figure, hugging it in all the right places, as well as showing off those strong sexy legs he loved. He smiled a cheeky lopsided grin before returning to her face "Alright, you won that one" he replied as he pushed off the frame, walking over to where she stood.

"Did you remember to pack Henry's teddy?" She asked as she quickly grabbed her phone, checked the time and then dropped it into her bag. Then half ran around the room collecting her purse and keys, adding them to the contents of her bag.

"Yeah, everythin's packed" he answered, watching his wife check herself in the mirror and then stop in front of him

"And his pillow? You know how fussy he gets without it" she asked

"Oh believe me, I know. Stubborn little fella…just like his momma"

She laughed sarcastically "You're hilarious" giving him a playful smack on his arm "Oh, remind me to check if his book is there. He wont be able to sleep without his bedtime story…"

He placed his hands on her forearms "Jayje, it's fine. The book, the pillow and teddy… it's all there. Look, he's just going next door. If Karen needs anything, she has a key."

She swallowed before nodding. This was going to be the first time Henry didn't have either of his parents or any of his aunts and uncles to babysit him at night. JJ was nervous about leaving him, especially since he still had nightmares of Izzy.

Reading her thoughts, he comforted her "He'll be fine. It's just for the night. If he gets bad, I can go get him, alright?"

She met his gaze and took a deep breath "'Kay…you ready?"

"Cher, I've been ready for the past hour" he tried to lighten the mood, and succeeded when she smiled. "Let's go"

They left the room, turning off the light on the way and then walked into the living room to find Henry glued to the TV.

"Hey buddy, you ready?" Will asked as he slung the overnight bag over his shoulder.

JJ switched off the TV and then went to crouch in front of her son by the couch. "Daddy and I will only be gone for a while, okay?" she explained to an already sad Henry. _Great, not off to a good start. _"Plus, Karen told me she's got a surprise for you when you come over, and Ellie is excited to see you" she added as she rested her hands on his legs.

"What kind of surprise?" he asked, already starting to cheer up.

"Well if I tell you its not much of a surprise is it?" she smiles and pokes his belly, making him laugh

"But mommy, I don't like surprises!" he shouted 'as a matter of factly' and a big smile on his face. _I don't blame him…Wow, he really is a mini me_

"Can I get a kiss?" she asked. He pushed himself onto his knees and wrapped his arms around her neck, giving her a big kiss goodnight. "Oh, thank you" she said, giving him a small kiss on the cheek and then stood up. "Come on, let's go" and held out her hand for him. She grabbed her black trench coat and slung it over her arm and locked the door behind her and Henry.

Will was already out and chatting to Karen by her door, but their conversation was interrupted when Henry ran over to his dad with arms open wide. His dad picked him up and kissed his cheek "You gonna be good for Karen?"

The little blonde nodded "Of course he will. He's the best boy I know" Karen said to him as Will put him down to let him run into the house.

"We're only a phone call away" JJ said as Will placed his hand on her back

"Of course. Everything'll be fine" She responded and then saw the couple make their way down the stairs.

* * *

They walked hand in hand to the entrance of the bar where the rest of the team would be. It was a cold night out, but was a beautiful one. The skies were clear of any clouds, and the odd star could be spotted in tonight's black sky.

"You ready?" JJ asked, her breath visible. It was going to be the first time Will was going to be out with Garcia who, no doubt, would be having her favourite green fairy drink.

"How bad can it be?" he said as he held the door open for her, obviously not knowing the effect those drinks had on the tech.

She turned back to him with a 'pretty bad' expression before pulling him behind her as she went searching for the group. Gathered in the corner booth was the team, already starting on the drink and chatting away.

"Well, it's about time!" Penelope welcomed the two with hugs and kisses after scooting out of the seat.

"Sorry, we had to drop your godson off at Karen's" she explained and then turned to accept the birthday hugs from Rossi and Spence.

"How is that beautiful boy of yours anyway?" Garcia asked the couple

"He's doing well. Missing his aunties and uncles that spoil him rotten" she answered and then went to give Derek a hug

"Happy Birthday Blondie" he said and then gave her a kiss on the cheek

She pulled away with a smile "Thanks". She looked over to see Will talking to Hotch and then shake Rossi's hand.

"You guys need drinks? We're going to the bar to get ours." She asked the group, but no one answered. " Derek, what you drinking?" she said

"We're all sorted for the moment, but thanks"

"Jayje sit your pretty ass down here" Garcia called as she patted the seat beside her. Morgan, Blake and Reid had settled back at the table while the others were over chatting with the former New Orleans detective.

She slid into the booth beside the tech and shrugged out of her coat. "Happy Birthday JJ" Alex said, who was sitting on the short stool opposite to Reid, who was sitting on the other side of Penelope.

"Thanks Alex"

"May I say, you Ms. Jareau are looking _hot_ this evening. I don't know how you made it out of the house knowing Will was most likely wanting to just lock you up in the bedroom and keep you to himself." She winked and then took a sip of her drink, causing JJ to blush a little.

"What's this about me wanting to lock who up?" Will asked as he rested his hand on the top of the booth and Hotch and Rossi took their seats at the table.

"We were just complimenting your beautiful wife" Garcia explained, who was probably starting to feel the green fairy kick in.

"You guys want anything?" he offered, but they all just waved or told him they were okay. "Jay, what will you have?" he asked for her order

"Whatever you're having" and then he headed to the bar.

* * *

An hour had passed, the clock reading 10:45pm, and everyone was nearing the end of their drinks and laughing away at the tales Dave was telling. Will brought a round of shots to the group, handing them out to the team and then taking seat beside the birthday girl, resting his hand on her leg.

"A toast, to the birthday girl" Rossi said and held up his glass. The others joined and clinked their drinks before downing the shot.

"Happy Birthday Cher" Will toasted quietly to her, meeting her eyes. She smiled and touched her glass to his before they both threw it back. Will leaned in and gave her a chaste, but passionate kiss to which she returned before pulling away.

The sound of a phone ringing broke the couple out of their little bubble. "Yeah, we're all inside…no, she doesn't know…okay, see you in a bit" Garcia hung up and threw her phone back into her bag. She glanced over to see if JJ had heard, which she had, and gave a small shrug before asking Dave to tell them another story.

* * *

"The answer I wanna know is why was Strauss leaving the same hotel you were staying in? We saw her, right Reid?" said Garcia, who at this stage was probably 3 green fairies in. Spencer just avoided meeting her eyes and took a swig of his drink, obviously uncomfortable in answering the question when Dave was looking right his way.

"Yes Reid, please, tell me all about it" Rossi dared

"Wait, you're serious about this? Spence, is that true?" the blonde asked, but turned to quickly look at the person who was standing behind Rossi's chair. Her face went from utter surprise and shock to over the moon "Oh my god, Emily!?" .

Will was nearly shoved out of the booth from JJ's excitement. He stood up to let her past and pulled her in for a long hug "What are you doing here?" JJ pulled away, still wondering how this was happening.

"I couldn't miss your birthday! What kind of a friend would I be if I did?" she said with a smile, taking in JJ's expression, and then was pulled in for another hug.

"Did you guys know about this?" she asked the team, who were delighted to see the former team member, but didn't seem surprised by the fact that she was standing right in front of them.

"Maybe" Hotch answered with one of his rare smiles on his face.

"You said no gifts, which is ridiculous in my opinion since it is a birthday, _but _seeing as how Ms Prentiss is not a gift…ta da!" Penelope spoke up.

The team said their welcomes in the forms of hugs and kisses and introduced the sorely missed brunette to Blake.

"Let me get you a drink" JJ said to Prentiss "What will you have?"

"Eh, a red wine would be perfect"

Her eyebrows rose "You sure? You don't want anything stronger?"

"I might have started celebrating your birthday a little too early…it was a long flight. Still recovering from it too." Emily laughed "I'm taking it slow tonight"

"Alright" she said and laughed

When she reached the bar, she rested her elbow on the counter and turned to her husband "Did you know Emily was coming over?"

His lips twitched as he tried to stop from smiling "I might have…" and then started laughing when her head started to shake from side to side.

"You guys are unbelievable," she said as she stared into his eyes, "How did I get so lucky?"

Will turned his body to face hers and wrapped his arms around her waist "It was Penelope's idea…that woman is a genius."

"She is." She glanced over to see the bubbly blonde laughing away with her almost empty glass in her hand "A drunk genius" she muttered and then laughed just as he leaned in to give her a sweet kiss.

* * *

The next few hours were spent laughing, both coming from the team as Emily shared a few of her stories as well as telling them about some of the idiots she had to work with, and also from filling in Emily on some of the things that she had missed because of her new job. The bar had started to slowly get busier and more packed, including the dance floor, which Morgan spent quite a bit on. Just like the small wedding they had in Rossi's back garden, each member took turns dancing with one another, whatever the song.

It was almost 3am when they all decided they best say their goodbyes and call it a night. Hugs and kisses were exchanged, and wishing the former communications liaison a happy birthday again, before the group started heading home.

"You have everythin'?" Will asked her after returning from paying their tab at the bar.

"I do" she smiled back as she shrugged on her coat before entwining her fingers with his.

"Will, how much do I owe you for the drinks?" Garcia asked, arms linked with Prentiss, as they made their way out to the parking lot.

"Pen, it's fine. Our treat" Will told her as he opened the door of the girls cab.

"JJ, I don't know if I've ever mentioned this, but the already long list of reasons why we adore that delicious hubby of yours just keeps getting longer." Making Will laugh

"There's a lot to be jealous of" Emily added in a humorous tone before giving both of them a goodnight hug.

"So I'll see you tomorrow for lunch?" JJ asked them both. Emily had to catch a flight back to England that evening so they made sure to catch up over a cup of coffee before they'd see her off.

"Wouldn't miss it" Prentiss responded before hopping into the back of the cab.

Goodnight, my lovelies" Penelope said as she pulled the couple in for a group hug.

"Night, and thanks for everything"

"My pleasure, buttercup" She placed one foot in the taxi "Oh, I almost forgot!" as she pulled a small bag out of her large colourful purse and held it out for the blonde. "Don't worry, it's not a gift. The card explains it all, just open it up at home" she explained when she saw JJ start to make a fuss over it. "It's for the both of you" she finished and then joined Emily, shutting the door after her.

JJ leaned in to Will's side as they watched the cab start and then pull out onto the road. Neither said anything, just enjoying each other's company, and went to find their car.

* * *

Plopping down onto the edge of their bed, JJ lay back with her arms splayed over her head and sighed a tired sigh. "I'm dead" was all she said, her voice slightly croaky, too tired to take off her heels or dress. She let her eyes close and just lay there listening to the sounds Will was making as he moved around the room.

"Hey" she heard him say quietly. She opened her eyes, seeing him lying next to her propped up on his elbow on the bed in his pyjamas. "Wake up sleepy" he tucked her hair behind her ear.

She took a deep breath "Did I fall asleep?" _When did that happen? I closed my eyes for a second. _

"Yeah, I wasn't sure I wanted to wake you. You looked so peaceful." He told her and bent down to give her soft kiss on the lips, which she gladly accepted.

"Mmm…" she murmured against his lips and then went to give him another.

"You have fun?" he said between kisses

"The best" she pulled away so she could meet his gaze "Thank you"

"You're welcome" and bent to kiss her puckered lips "Come on, let's open your gift" he said as he sat up on the edge of the bed and picked up the small bag Garcia gave her. JJ joined him and leaned her shoulder against his as he handed her the bag. The first thing she saw was a card so she picked it up and read the message written…

_"Okay, so to be clear, this is not a gift, and before you get your knickers in a twist and go calling me to debate whether this is or is not a present, you will sleep soundly knowing I spent zilch on it. I just 'borrowed' it from the BAU, with the help of Derek of course, and worked my magic. So with that I say enjoy and have fun, and knowing both of you have experience with these, I don't need to provide you with a set of instructions and/or a health and safety shpeel…_

_Ps. The key, which you will most likely need, is stuck to the back of this card."_

Placing the card beside her on the cover, she pulled out the small, neatly wrapped box.

"You have any idea what it could be?" he asked her, just as curious as her

"Not a clue" she scoffed. She lifted the lid and pulled back the fancy sheet of wrapping, revealing the 'gift' to them both.

A moment of silence filled the room before Will spoke, "Well, that's an interestin' thing to give to someone" he said as he scratched his stubbled cheek, laughing. "What does she think we get up to in here?"

JJ turned her head to look at her husband, and started laughing when she saw him doing the same. She covered her face with her hands for a moment before she reached in to dangle them in front of them both

"What do you be telling her?" he asked as he took the fluffy handcuffs from his wife.

She defended "Nothing!" a slow blush spreading over her cheeks. "This is so embarrassing" she stated, looking at his amused expression.

"Could be worse, I suppose" he replied. They both sat there for a few seconds studying the cheeky gift, Will turning them over in his hands.

JJ brought her eyes to his face, and saw the wheels turning in his head. "Oh, no, we are not using these" she answered his thoughts.

"I dunno…I mean, Garcia didn't give them to us for no reason…" he started "She must've thought you'd like them" he added with a cheeky grin, making her blush and slap his shoulder

"Well, I don't" and snatched them from his hand to throw them back into the box on her lap.

Will had a smug look on his face "Have I ever told you you're a lousy liar?" he said before taking them back out and removing the key from the card, opening one cuff

"Don't, Will, I swear to god" she warned, trying to keep her face serious

He looked up at her "Could be fun"

"I doubt" she quickly responded

"You might like it Cher" he added, his accent getting thicker with lust. When she stayed quiet he pressed on "If you don't, we can stop…" eyebrows raised slightly, and slowly clipped one cuff around her wrist, taking her silence as a good sign.

When she finally spoke up she took a deep breath "If this turns out to be a disaster, I'm blaming you" making Will smile like crazy and then pushed her back onto the bed, capturing her lips.

* * *

"Holy crap" JJ said, lying flat on her back as her chest rose and fell quickly.

"I can't wait to see what she gets for my birthday" Will joked, him too out of breath, making her laugh softly. "Told you you'd like it…" he added as he glanced over to his wife. One cuff was still around one of her wrists, her hair muffled and her face was wearing one priceless expression. He truly felt pleased with himself in that moment.

Neither spoke, just listening to the sounds of each others breathing before Will muttered "Thank you Garcia"

**End. **

**I hope you guys liked it :) Getting a review would be the best *hint hint* :P Thanks for reading **


End file.
